Sam and Jack's Trip to Washington
by Catygirl
Summary: Follows "Dreamers never Lie". How did Sam and Jack get together at the end of Season 8? Part of the series looking at SG1 after Continuum.


Authors Note: This is the second in my series looking at SG1 after the show. Set between series 8 and 9, during that confusing period where we have no idea why or how Sam and Jack left the SGC. This is my take. I own nothing of Stargate.

Sam and Jack's Trip to Washington

Sam was sitting on the airforce hop fidgeting. 'This was such a bad idea' she thought. After tying herself in knots for over half and hour her companion had obviously had enough and gently placed his hand over hers which then stilled on her lap.

"We have to do this Sam, we agreed" Jack said quietly, aware of the other people on the plane.

"I know" she replied in a whisper, "I'm just nervous" she turned to him and smiled

They had both decided to do this. General Hammond had given them the vague opportunity to be together, planning out their jobs but now they needed to finalise the details. To do that they needed to meet Hammond and the President. Sam was, not surprisingly, nervous about the content of the upcoming conversation. 'Would they accept that nothing untoward had happened at the cabin, or would they want a detailed account? Should they have gotten written testaments from Teal'c and Daniel? No that was just silly, wasn't it?'

She mulled over all the questions getting more and more agitated again. Her hands were restless and she was biting her lip. Jack couldn't help but notice and took a deep breath.

"Sam they are not going to court martial us on touch down. I promise" he said quietly

"Hmm" she mumbled unconvinced

"but what if……." She began

"No" he responded forcibly

"I would never have said anything at the cabin if I hadn't known you would be safe"

He turned to look her in the eye, trying to convince her.

"I know. I do know. It's just all these horrible things keep pinging into my mind, and this journey is just taking too long. I almost wish we had used our little grey friends transport" she whispered conspiratorially

"I think the President expects us to be a little more discreet than hopping across the country like that" Jack laughed

Sam joined in then gave herself a mental shake

"Ok so lets talk about something else" She said

"Well what, what could we talk about on a public plane" he waggled his eyebrows and Sam gave in to the need to hit him

"Hey that's senior officer abuse" he gasped with his hand covering his stomach

"Sorry Sir" Sam responded although Jack could tell she really was not apologetic

"How's Cassie" he asked, changing the subject completely

"She's doing fine, very excited about our news. I spoke to her last night, told her we were coming here. She decided on the spot to come home next weekend to see us and gush" Sam finished a wistful smile on her face

"She does know it's supposed to be a secret" Jack asked, only mildly concerned about their excitable charge.

"Oh yes, she has code names and everything already sorted. She and Daniel have been conversing"

Jack could just imagine. How they had managed to keep everything under-wraps for a week was a miracle. As it is he was fairly sure that the jig would be up as soon as his promotion was announced.

"Daniel seems excited about the prospect of go….leaving" Sam said using her own small code

"yeah I suppose I can't stop him since we are moving on, T won't stick around either"

"It feels sad that we are all separating" Sam said with a hitch in her voice, her eyes getting glassy

"Not all of us are separating" he whispered quietly resting his hand on hers again

"I know" she said and looked from their joined hands up to his face, her smile starting small but slowly breaking across her face as she remembered what the next steps could be.

Jack squeezed her hand "It's our time Sam, we have won"

Sam nodded almost unable to form words as she clutched his hand. She laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the closeness.

As mush as Jack enjoyed it he knew she would have to sit up

"Ah Sam, public displays of affection" he whispered indicating with his free hand where his body touched hers. He smirked at her as she jumped to move her body, she straightened and breathed deeply

"Soon" she stated

"Yup" he replied as they both settled to sleep a little for the flight.

Arriving into Andrews they were met by an official car carrying General Hammond.

"Sir" both Sam and Jack responded to his "hello" as they walked down the stairs of the aircraft.

"Come on" Hammond said smiling, he was going to enjoy this.

All three stepped into the long limo, two very unsure of what was about to happen.

They sat in the car Jack and Hammond facing the direction of travel and Sam on the jump seat across from them. She almost felt that she were at an interview. Almost, except for the fact that Jack was looking at her with an adoring look. It still felt very odd to be on the receiving end of the look, she blushed and looked away – straight into the eyes of her superior officer 'Oh God'. She immediately lowered her gaze.

"General before Sam decides to admit to anything and everything can we get this show on the road" Jack irreverent comment immediately putting Sam at ease and making Hammond chuckle.

"Well, General, Colonel you are aware of a conversation between Jacob and myself"

Sam imperceptively winced at the mention of her father, the pain was still too recent.

"Yes Sir" Jack responded to Hammond while keeping a close eye on Sam.

"Well to clarify he wished you out of each others command so that what he had witnessed in the past could be allowed to…..ah…grow" Hammond said clearly uncomfortable with how to phrase the statement.

"Sir I didn't ask him….." Sam started and trailed off at a wave of Hammond's hand.

"I know Colonel, lets just say I was inclined to agree with Jacobs request"

"Oh…" Sam clammed up

Jack decided to take control

"Sir we came to clarify the situation before things go any further with us" Jack surmised

"I want to be clear that Sam's career cant be touched" he added firmly

"Well Jack that is exactly why we are here" Hammond announced and as if on cue the car came to a halt

Sam looked out the blackened windows "Where are we Sir?"

"We're doing what Jacob asked, going right to the top, you ready to meet the President" Hammond's eyes twinkled as Sam's face paled. Jack merely sighed resigning himself to his fate

"After you Sir" He responded and followed his superior from the vehicle.

"Here goes nothing" he murmured into Sam's ear as he walked beside her, she immediately relaxed. Nothing could be that bad if Jack was there.

The small group made there way through the White House, doors opening just as they reached them, they were clearly expected. They finally entered the Oval Office and Sam looked around, only the President and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Maynard, were there. However, that was enough for Sam's heart to beat fast and her mouth to get dry -'oh heck'.

The three officers walked into the middle of the room and gave a salute to the two men.

"George good to see you, Jack" he acknowledged "and this must be the famous Colonel Carter" Hayes added coming around his desk to shake Sam's hand. Sam unusually was gobsmacked at the casual air the President gave off.

"Right let's sit down and sort this out" The President continued

The group sat on the couches round the middle, this time Jack made sure he sat beside Sam, he was beginning to feel the need to be close to her. He had an uneasy feeling that the conversation ahead of him was going to completely change his life.

"Now to get started both General Maynard and General Hammond here have defended your actions over the past seven years but I need to tell you others have given a different opinion on your relationship" The President really believed in getting to the heart of the matter.

"I need complete honesty, no matter what it is, or I will not be able to condone anything happening between you from this point on"

Sam sat facing the Commander in Chief and really wanted the floor to open up. All that was needed was her high school principle and his 'I'm disappointed' speech which she had heard on slipping grades during a bad spell when she was 16. She had been stunned into ridged silence, fortunately Jack spoke up

"Sir, it would be fair to say that we have had feelings for each other for many years but we have never done anything about it"

The President sat back in his chair and sighed "Now Jack this is where I want complete honesty. You say nothing happened, absolutely nothing?"

Jack began to squirm, Sam had no idea why, he cleared his throat

"Well Sir did you read about the time Teal'c and I were stuck in Groundhog Day?"

"Yes I remember it" Hayes replied noticing all eyes were on Jack, this was definitely new information even to the Colonel.

"Well Sir, I might have resigned and kissed Carter in the control room"

"You did what" Sam shouted, pulled from her stupor, completely forgetting the other men in the room

Jack turned to face her, his hands gesturing wildly

"Look it was once, I was weak, I'm sorry, nothing else happened I promise" Jack babbled his response to Sam. Henry Hayes could contain his response no longer and began to laugh.

"Well if Colonel Carter can forgive you, I don't think it needs mentioning" he surmised

"No other times?"

"No Sir, occasionally I almost did but I never actually did anything about how I was feeling" Jack stated

"Ok right, next". Henry turned to General Maynard indicating he should continue

"Colonel you know no matter what we say here others are going to insinuate you slept your way to where you are" he stated bluntly

All heads now turned to Sam, this was the major question. Sam took a deep breath

"Yes Sir but if you know and the President and my family know the truth I can deal with anything else" Sam said confidently. Unlike the others Sam had expected this and was genuinely fine with that outcome. Her Dad knew the truth before he died and so did Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie. Mark would believe her and they were all that mattered.

"Very well Colonel" General Maynard finished

"Not really Sir. I need to know Sam cannot be hurt by this" Jack said revealing his anxiousness.

"Jack I can't control what people think but you have my word that no career move will be damaged by rumours or innuendo. It's the best I can do" The President said "The only other option is for you two not get together now"

Jack looked at Sam prepared, at her signal, to accept that.

"That's not an option Sir" Sam responded looking only at Jack, at his smile she turned and addressed the other men

"We have followed the rules and not been together, it's our time now" she finished.

"Ok down to details" the President nodded accepting her decision and admiring her resolve.

"General Hammond has already handed his retirement papers into me. I'm not willing to let him go completely but his job will be very much part time and run out of the Springs so he can be with his grandchildren" the President paused "that leaves an opening for Homeworld Security. Before any of this came to light your name was at the top of a very short list Jack"

Jack coughed, a little taken aback at the clear praise from his superior.

"I have also received a request to move Colonel Carter to the head of R and D at Area 51 with the option of secondment to the expansion of the Prometheus project"

"We heard Sir" Jack said, trying not to sound ungrateful

"However does that not still keep Carter in my chain of command?"

"That is really what we are here to discuss" Henry Hayes pulled the discussion round to the obvious thorn in the whole idea

The group looked at each other before Hayes spoke again.

"In my mind whether Colonel Carter stays at the SGC or moves to Area 51 there will be another level of command before decisions get to you Jack. I am inclined to say that is enough with a few provisos"

"Provisos Sir?" Jack enquired not sure if he wanted to know

"We have talked and believe, out of the two of you, you Jack are the problem"

"What do you mean Sir" General Hammond began to smile and took over from the President

"Jack you've read Sam's file. She has never gone against an order unless you have……shall we say…..led her astray"

Jack was about to protest vehemently at this slur on his name when Sam's hand came over his

"It's true Sir" she said with a little mischief in her eyes.

General Maynard cleared his throat

"We fully believe that Colonel Carter would continue to follow rules and protocol. However you are a little bit of a loose canon Jack"

Sam was nearly laughing at Jack's incredulous look.

Maynard continued "We have decided that you two can be together with the separation of command that will exist with your new jobs if Jack agrees to have no further say in the role Colonel Carter plays in the airforce"

Both Sam and Jack looked at each other stunned, Sam was the first to recover this time

"How would that work Sir I would want to discuss decisions with him" she was not sure whether she would agree to this stipulation from the General in front of her.

"Discussions are one thing Colonel, orders are another" he stated emphatically and Sam got the message

"Oh" was the only thing she could respond with

"Effectively General O'Neill would be unable to order you to do or not do something without clear discussions with your direct superiors. In particular if your job were to place you in danger General O'Neill would not be allowed to get involved in day to day decisions"

"Would he still be allowed to know what I was doing Sir? Secrecy is not something I want" Sam asked

"As Head of Homeworld Security his clearance would obviously be higher than yours so he would know, he just couldn't influence your superiors into saving you over others, for example" the high ranking General explained

There was a silence in the room as Jack and Sam looked at each other and an entire conversation was carried out between them. The others in the room were left feeling a little uncomfortable, all except Hammond who had experienced it before. Finally the couple disengaged from each other and Sam turned to the two powerful men

"Jack would never get in the way of my career or keep me safe if I could save others" she said with feeling and Jack nodded to confirm her answer

"Well I'm convinced" the President said turning to the two generals who nodded agreement.

"General O'Neill as of next Monday you are to report to D.C. for initial briefings then you have a month to get your affairs in order and settled here. Colonel Carter you are assigned as the new head of R and D beginning immediately. Finish your projects at the SGC and be prepared to move next week."

He stood and following protocol the officers stood. The President made to dismiss them but quickly said

"In case that was not clear you are no longer in the same chain of command"

"Yes Sir" Sam and Jack responded in sync.

"Thank You" Sam added

As Jack was about to lead Sam from the room General Maynard spoke

"This does need to be kept fairly quiet though" the note of caution could be clearly heard in his voice.

"We figured that Sir, as long as we can tell Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and Sam's immediate family we have no problem"

"That should be fine" the President said, effectively over-ruling any concern the General had.

"Thank you for coming all this way" The President added shaking both Sam and Jack by the hand. "and because I can't say it in public, thank you for saving the world many times"

"Emm, no problem Sir" Jack responded unsure of what to say. The look on his face was enough to make Hayes smile.

"Dismissed"

"Yes Sir" both Sam and Jack stood at attention then turned to leave the room

As they walked out Jack reached over and took Sam's hand.

"So you resigned…" she started and Jack realised the trip home could involve more grovelling than he had planned.


End file.
